women_in_historyfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μαρία Γκιμπούτας
Η Μαρία Γκιμπούτας (Marija Gimbutas, 23 Ιανουαρίου 1921 - 2 Φεβρουαρίου 1994) ήταν Λιθουανο-Αμερικανή αρχαιολόγος και ανθρωπολόγος γνωστή για τις επαναστατικές της θεωρίες σχετικά με τους πολιτισμούς της Νεολιθικής Εποχής και της Εποχής του Χαλκού στην Ευρώπη που είκαζαν την διαδεδομένη ύπαρξη μητριαρχικών κοινωνιών με κοινό χαρακτηριστικό τη λατρεία μίας μεγάλης Θεάς. Η ζωή της Η Γκιμπούτας γεννήθηκε στο Βίλνιους της Λιθουανίας το 1921 και οι γονείς της ήταν γιατροί. Η μητέρα της μάλιστα, η Βερόνικα Τζανούλατε-Αλσεϊκιένε, ήταν η πρώτη γυναίκα γιατρός της χώρας της. Το περιβάλλον στο οποίο μεγάλωσε η Γκιμπούτας ήταν πλούσιο σε καλλιτεχνικά και πνευματικά ερεθίσματα καθώς οι γονείς της αγαπούσαν τη Λιθουανή παράδοση και είχαν στενές φιλικές σχέσεις με διάφορους καλλιτέχνες, λόγιους και συγγραφείς της χώρας τους. Το 1931 οι γονείς της χώρισαν και η Γκιμπούτας και ο αδερφός της έμειναν με τη μητέρα τους. Πέντε χρόνια αργότερα ο πατέρας της πέθανε και η Γκιμπουτάς αισθάνθηκε την ανάγκη να σκεφτεί σοβαρά τη ζωή της και το μέλλον της. Ενώ μέχρι τότε ασχολούνταν πάρα πολύ με τα σπορ και αγαπούσε την περιπέτεια, αποφάσισε να ξεκινήσει εντατική μελέτη και να γίνει επιστήμονας.Marler (1998), σελ. 116Marler (1997), σελ. 9 Η Γκιμπούτας έδειξε ενδιαφέρον για διάφορες επιστήμες και σπούδασε αρχαιολογία, εθνολογία, λαϊκή μυθολογία και γλωσσολογία. Το 1941 έκανε μεταπτυχιακό με θέμα τις ταφικές συνήθειες των Λιθουανών της Εποχής του Σιδήρου και ξεκίνησε διδακτορικό με θέμα τις ταφικές συνήθειες των προϊστορικών Λιθουανών. Την ίδια χρονιά παντρεύτηκε και τον επόμενο χρόνο γέννησε την κόρη της Ντανουτέ. Το 1944 εισέβαλλε στη Λιθουανία ο Κόκκινος Στρατός και η Γκιμπούτας και η οικογένειά της αναγκάστηκαν να καταφύγουν στη Βιέννη όπου η Γκιμπούτας τελείωσε το διδακτορικό της. Όπως δήλωσε η ίδια «η ζωή με ξερίζωσε σαν αγριόχορτο αλλά συνέχισα τη δουλειά μου με επιμονή».Marler (1998), σελ. 118 Το 1945 γέννησε τη δεύτερη κόρη της, την Τζιβιλέ, και άρχισε να διδάσκει σε μεταδιδακτορικά πόστα σε διάφορα γερμανικά πανεπιστήμια. Μερικά χρόνια αργότερα η Γκιμπούτας και η οικογένειά της δραπέτευσαν από τη ναζιστική Γερμανία και εγκαταστάθηκαν μόνιμα στις Η.Π.Α. όπου η Γκιμπούτας έπιασε δουλειά στο πανεπιστήμιο του Χάρβαρντ ως μεταφράστρια αρχαίων ανατολικοευρωπαϊκών κειμένων. Εκεί, αν και αντιμετώπισε έντονο μισογυνισμόBickle, Penny. Marija Gimbutas: Fearless on the Fringe. Trowelblazers. , έγραψε μια μεγάλη σύνθεση Ανατολικοευρωπαϊκής Προϊστορίας (1956) αλλά και το κλασσικό της κείμενο σχετικά με τους Πολιτισμούς του Χαλκού της Κεντρικής και Ανατολικής Ευρώπης (1965) όπου διατύπωσε τη θεωρία ότι οι πολιτισμοί αυτοί ήταν βασικά ειρηνικοί μητριαρχικοί που καταλήφθηκαν από τους πολεμοχαρείς πατριαρχικούς πολιτισμούς της Εποχής του Χαλκού που ονόμασε «Κούργκαν». Το 1954 γεννήθηκε η τρίτη κόρη της, η Ράσα Ιουλία, και η Γκιμπούτας έγινε αναπληρώτρια καθηγήτρια στο UCLA ενώ το 1964 έγινε καθηγήτρια Ευρωπαϊκής Αρχαιολογίας και Ινδοευρωπαϊκών Σπουδών και Έφορος Ευρωπαϊκής Αρχαιολογίας. Τότε άρχισε να αποκτά παγκόσμια φήμη ως ειδική στην Ευρώπη της Εποχής του Χαλκού και στην προϊστορία της Βαλτικής και των Σλάβων και άρχισε να οργανώνει μεγάλες ανασκαφές στη νοτιοανατολική Ευρώπη όπου ανακάλυψε και κατέγραψε αμέτρητα πρϊστορικά αντικείμενα. Κατά τη διάρκεια της καριέρας της αμφισβήτησε πολλές από τις παραδοσιακές υποθέσεις σχετικά με την προέλευση του ευρωπαϊκού πολιτισμού. Η Μαρία Γκιμπούτας απεβίωσε το 1994 στο Λος Άντζελες σε ηλικία 73 ετών. Η υπόθεση «Κούργκαν» Το 1956 η Μαρία Γκιμπούτας διατύπωσε την υπόθεση «Κούργκαν» σύμφωνα με την οποία ένας πολεμοχαρής προϊστορικός λαός (που η Γκιμπούτας ονόμασε «Κούργκαν» από τη ρώσικη λέξη για το ταφικό μνημείο) το 5.000 π.Χ. περίπου ξεκίνησε από την ποντιακή στέππα βόρεια της Μαύρης Θάλασσας και άρχισε να κατακτά τους γειτονικούς λαούς που χαρακτηρίζονταν από ειρηνικούς, μητριαρχικούς πολιτισμούς όπου τα φύλα ζούσαν υπό καθεστώς σχετικής ισότητας. Οι «Κούργκαν» αντικατέστησαν την παλιά θρησκεία της Μητέρας Θεάς και επέβαλλαν τους δικούς τους πολεμοχαρείς αρσενικούς ηλιακούς θεούς ενώ επέβαλλαν τον πολιτισμό τους και τη γλώσσα τους. Αυτή η γλώσσα των «Κούργκαν» ονομάστηκε Πρωτο-Ινδο-Ευρωπαϊκή και από αυτήν εξελίχθηκαν οι σύγχρονες Ινδο-Ευρωπαϊκές γλώσσες που μιλούνται στην Ευρασία. Το 2015 τρείς γενετικές έρευνες επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεωρία της Γκιμπούτας σχετικά με την προέλευση της Ινδο-Ευρωπαϊκής γλώσσαςHaak, Wolfgang et al.(2015)Allentoft, Morten et al. (1 Ιουνίου 2015). Mathieson, Iain et al. (14 Μαρτίου 2015). και σήμερα θεωρείται η κυρίαρχη θεωρίαMallory (1989), σελ. 185, Strazny (2000), σελ. 163. Η πεποίθησή της όμως ότι οι αυτόχθονες προϊστορικοί λαοί της Ευρασίας ήταν φιλειρηνικοί και μητριαρχικοί έχει αμφισβητηθεί έντονα. Πρέπει όμως να επισημανθεί πως η ίδια η Γκιμπούτας απέφυγε να περιγράψει τις προϊστορικές κοινωνίες ως μητριαρχικές θέλωντας να αποφύγει να εννοήσει πως οι γυναίκες κυριαρχούσαν πάνω στους άντρες.. Αντίθετα χρησιμοποιούσε τον όρο «γυναικοκεντρικές κοινωνίες» για να περιγράψει κοινωνίες που χαρακτηρίζονταν από σχετική ισότητα ανάμεσα στα φύλα και στις οποίες οι γυναίκες και οι «θηλυκές» αξίες όπως η συνεργασία, η ειρήνη και κοινωνικότητα κατείχαν κεντρική θέση. Επίσης, πρόσφατα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα από τους λαούς που θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε πως μοιράζονταν τον πολιτισμό των «Κούργκαν» αποκαλύπτουν πως οι γυναίκες σε αυτούς κατείχαν σημαντικούς ρόλους και συχνά καταλάμβαναν θέσεις εξουσίας ενώ ήταν και πολεμίστριες.Davis-Kimball (1997) Αυτές οι γυναίκες πολεμίστριες ξάφνιασαν τόσο τους συντηρητικά πατριαρχικούς Έλληνες που τους έκαναν να φανταστούν τον μύθο των Αμαζόνων.Anthony (2007), Rothman (2014) Η κληρονομιά της Η Μαρία Γκιμπούτας εξέδωσε σχεδόν 20 βιβλία και πάνω από 300 άρθρα σχετικά με την Ευρωπαϊκή προϊστορία.Cambell & Gimbutas Library. Marija Gimbutas - Life and Work. Pacifica Graduate Institute. Όταν το 1989 εξέδωσε το βιβλίο της Η Γλώσσα της Θεάς (The Language of the Goddess) η ανταπόκριση καλλιτεχνών, μυθολόγων, ανθρωπολόγων και πολλών άλλων ήταν τεράστια και σήμερα θεωρείται κλασικό κείμενο γα τη φεμινιστική αρχαιολογία. Δύο χρόνια αργότερα (1991) εκδόθηκε το βιβλίο της Ο Πολιτισμός της Θεάς (The Civilization of the Goddess) και η Γκιμπούτας έγινε ο πρώτος επιστήμονας που περιέγραψε τους Νεολιθικούς πολιτισμούς σε πανευρωπαϊκή κλίμακα και αμφισβήτησε τις κυρίαρχες θεωρίες σχετικά με την προέλευση του Ευρωπαϊκού πολιτισμού. Το έργο της Μαρία Γκιμπούτας άνοιξε νέους ορίζοντες για την αρχαιολογική και ανθρωπολογική έρευνα της προϊστορίας της Ευρασίας και έχει χαρακτηρισθεί ίσης ιστορικής σημασίας με την ανακάλυψη της Στήλης της Ροζέτας για την αποκρυπτογράφηση των αιγυπτιακών ιερογλυφικών.Steifels (1990) Αν και η θεωρία της για την προέλευση των Ινδο-Ευρωπαϊκών γλωσσών σήμερα θεώρειται κυρίαρχη, υπάρχουν πολλές αμφισβητήσεις σχετικά με το κατά πόσο οι προϊστορικοί πολιτισμοί της Ευρασίας ήταν όντως μητριαρχικοί ή έστω γυναικοκεντρικοί και φιλειρηνικοί. Για ορισμένουςSpretnak (2011)., αυτή η επιλεκτική αμφισβήτηση του έργου της Γκιμπούτας οφείλεται στο ότι αμφισβήτησε την άποψη ότι η πατριαρχική οργάνωση της κοινωνίας ηταν «φυσική», αυθόρμητη και προαιώνια. Βλέπε επίσης * Θεά * Μητριαρχία * Αμαζόνες * Φεμινιστική αρχαιολογία Παραπομπές Πηγές * Allentoft, Morten et al. (1 Ιουνίου 2015). Population Genomics of Bronze Age Eurasia. Nature, 522 (7555) pp. 167-172. DOI: 10.1038/nature14507 * Anthony, David W. (2007). The Horse, the Wheel, and Language: How Bronze-Age Riders from the Eurasian Steppes Shaped the Modern World. Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-05887-3. * Bickle, Penny. [https://trowelblazers.com/marija-gimbutas/ Marija Gimbutas: Fearless on the Fringe]. Trowelblazers. * Davis-Kimball, Jeannine. Warrior Women of Eurasia. Archaeology, 50, 1. Ιανουάριος/Φεβρουάριος 1997. * Haak, Wolfgang et al.(10 Φεβρουαρίου 2015). Massive Migration From the Steppe is a Source for Indo-European Languages in Europe. bioRxiv:013433. DOI: 10.1101/013433 * Μarler, Joan (1997). Realm of the Ancestors: An Anthology in Honor of Marija Gimbutas. Knowledge, Ideas & trends. ISBN 9781879198258 * Marler, Joan (1998). Marija Gimbutas: Tribute to a Lithuanian Legend. State University of New York Press. ISBN 9780791438114 * Mathieson, Iain et al. (14 Μαρτίου 2015). [https://www.biorxiv.org/content/early/2015/03/13/016477 Eight Thousand Years of Natural Selection in Europe]. bioRxiv:016477. DOI:10.1101/016477 * Rothman, Joshua. The Real Amazons. The New Yorker, October 17, 2014 * Spretnak, C. (2011). Anatomy of a Backlash: Concerning the Work of Marija Cimbutas. Journal of Archaeomythology 7, pp. 1-27. ISSN 2162-6871 * Steinfels, Peter (1990). Idillyc Theories of Goddesses Creates Storm. New York Times. 13 Φεβρουαρίου 1990. Κατηγορία:Αλφαβητική λίστα Κατηγορία:Ανθρωπολόγοι Κατηγορία:Αρχαιολόγοι Κατηγορία:Η.Π.Α. Κατηγορία:Λιθουανία